


The Thorns of a Gentle Blue Rose

by Shattered_Rosee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A loooot of angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clarification- Hana is MC and Annmary is the main character of this book, Cults, Drugging, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), I mean the MC from the game, Kidnapping, MC's name is Hana but she's not Hana, Mint Eye, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Possessive Behavior, Ray is creepy, Religious Cults, Stalking, The main character of this story isn't MC from the game, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Rosee/pseuds/Shattered_Rosee
Summary: [on hiatus]Some people in this world have nothing to lose, not a family, not anything worthwhile in life.Such a person is Annmary, answering the texts of an unknown stranger ended up leading her life down a darker path than she ever thought it would. Kidnapped into a cult, pretty much glued to said stranger that texted her as his assistant, what else could go wrong? As she finds out during her time at Mint Eye, a lot more than you'd think.Tangled between her feelings for Ray and her sense of justice, she has to find a way to a happy ending, which seemingly keeps getting further and further out of her reach.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. A Small Note Before We Begin

_Hello there! I am very glad you have stumbled across my work, I will start working on the first actual chapter as soon as possible, I have the entire story plotted out and I am looking forward to start working on it, that being said, this is a gift to myself in a way? I played Mystic Messenger for a bit when it came out in 2016, even though I knew I definitely was too young for it, but I didn't care all that much. I did not understand a lot of the themes of the game nor connected with any of the characters all that much, which made me leave the game after a not so long time._

_Until I rejoined the fandom this year, that is. Now, keep in mind that V did not have a route at the time that I played this game and Ray wasn't even a character, we only had the original 5, right? I didn't connect with any of them all that much, truth be told. But that changed when I rejoined the game a month or two ago and hOoooOO boy did I find Saeran/Ray relatable, I don't necessarily want to tap into why I understand him so well in a public post on the internet, but, regardless, Mystic Messenger has become an obsession of mine and I desperately wanted to explore the idea of, in this case, my custom MC, becoming Ray's assistant after turning down his offer to test the game. I know I saw a fic tapping into Ray's creepy-ness that many tend to overlook, much like I wish to do here, but I can assure you that I don't want to copy the ideas of someone else and I had been planing this way before I saw that... Also, I'm certain that the story of this will take a completely different direction from that... ^^'_

_That being said, all chapters will have their own TWs but if you proceed into this fic, I would like to warn you that this generally contains:_

_**-Borderline yandere themes** _

_**-Obsessiveness, stalking, possessiveness** _

_**-Unhealthy relationships** _

_**-Drugging** _

_**-Kidnapping** _

_**-Generally unpleasant or disturbing scenery at times** _

_**-Mild Ray and V route spoilers** _  
_(This does not follow the plot of either of the AS routes, but some of the content is used as a reference)_

_Now, if you are alright with reading that, I hope you enjoy, because this is my first shot at writing a fic with darker themes, especially on Ray, because I prefer tapping into his sweeter side, not his creepy side, but this is going to be a nice change for me._

_Thank you for everything, Mystic Messenger._


	2. 1- Wolf's Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Stalking, drugging, kidnapping
> 
> Wolf's Bane — Beware, a deadly foe is near

**March 29th**  
**7:42 P.M**

**A month since Rika's Death**

"Rika... If I could go back in time, I would've made different choices..." A mint-haired man sighed, his sorrowful expression becoming more and more apparent by the second, the breeze swaying his coat and hair as he tried to make sense of the complicated feelings stirring inside of him, "It's been a month since you left us... The members of RFA miss you and are still deeply grieving... I want to lead them and bring them joy just as we always have, but... I don't quite know how to do that without you... I let my emotions take hold of me even when I know I shouldn't, I'm trying my best, but... Can I really manage? Even now, I can't help but think that this is all my fault, even if I know that blaming myself won't solve anything..."

"I can blame myself for everything, although I suppose I don't exactly have a reason to, but, even then, I know I had a part to play in this at the very least... I'm so sorry... Even if me saying that I am won't change the past... And..." He let out another sigh, his very heart beginning to ache at the thought of more people being hurt as a consequence of both his and Rika's past actions, "No... No one else needs to get hurt because of me, because of us. I wow to never let that happen."

His eyes widened, noticing the daffodils left on the grave, "Narcissus... Who could've left them here...?" His mind went back to the members of the RFA, the most likely guess was Yoosung, his expression turned sympathetic at the thought of how much the poor boy was suffering, Yoosung had spoken of a flower shop yesterday, it only made sense... He wanted to get Rika her favorite flowers...

**_"I'll give these to you in person."  
  
_**

* * *

******July 7th**  
**10:13 A.M**

**5 months since Rika's death**

A girl was seated in a rather empty cafe, the ambiance of the rain drowning out the people talking and the music in said cafe, her gray eyes were full and unfocused as she stared down at the coffee cup before her and her brown hair was messy, white tipped and unkempt, almost as if she had given up on herself a long time ago. She looked like a mess, tired, almost like what you'd expect a depressed person to look like. The sole thing that snapped her out of her daydream was her phone going off, she raised an eyebrow, lifting her phone up to see what the notification she had received was, she grew even more surprised when she saw that said notification was not a message from work, like she had assumed it would be.

"What the hell?" She whispered, lifting the phone off of the table, her eyes widening as she saw notifications from an app she didn't recognize, when did she install this app? She clicked her tongue, trying to delete the app, but it wouldn't delete, so, she let out a frustrated sigh and opened it, just what the hell was going on? She blinked, being asked to enter an username. Despite the fact that she liked to write songs, she wasn't necessarily creative with usernames, which was why she entered her name.

**[Annmary has entered the chatroom]**

**[Unknown:]**  
_Hi!_  
_Gosh..._  
_Finally..._  
_Somebody to talk to!_

Annmary furrowed her eyebrows, immediately getting the feeling that this was another one of those elaborate advertisements over the phone where they'd try to sell her penis enlargement pills despite her very obvious lack of said penis or a lover. She was tempted to close out of the app, but, due to her being utterly bored and having nothing else to do, she hesitantly decided to respond. Wasting the time of a scammer was taking way time they could've spent fooling someone else, right?

**[Annmary:]**  
_Hello..._  
_Who are you?_  
_What is this place?_

**[Unknown:]**  
_Don't worry, I'm just an 'ordinary' person. ^^'_  
_In fact, I am the developer of this app!_  
_I mean well, truly._

**[Annmary:]**  
_Why are you emphasizing how you're ordinary?_  
_And how you mean well..._  
_It just makes me more nervous and you more suspicious..._

**[Unknown:]**  
_But it's true._  
_I am quite ordinary._  
_Shouldn't I be honest and humble? ^^_  
_Well..._  
_Either way._  
_There's something I would like to ask of you to do for me..._  
_Though it might be a bit much to ask of a stranger..._

**[Annmary:]**  
_What do you want my help with, exactly?_

**[Unknown:]**  
_I would like you to test my app!_  
_You see..._  
_This is not a regular messenger app!_  
_This is a messenger game app!_  
_There are 5 characters to choose from..._  
**[IMAGE]**  
_These are the characters!_  
_They are not real people, of course, just AIs that I programmed. ^^_

She narrowed her eyes, taking a closer look at the characters, they were interesting, that's for sure... She was almost onboard with the idea, pleasantly surprised by how a stranger, whom she thought would be some dumb scammer, might have ended up being more of a friend than a foe. Still, she couldn't help but feel weird at how he was just telling her to test a game without a contract of any sort of contract or pay... It was fishy...

**[Annmary:]**  
_So..._  
_Let me get this straight..._  
_I have to test your game for free?_

**[Unknown:]**  
_I think it's better to discuss this over the phone, no?_  
_I think you hearing my voice will make it more credible. ^^_  
_Pls don't be scared if you get a call from an unknown number and pick up! ^^_

Annmary raised an eyebrow, almost jumping when her phone started ringing, okay, this was fishy, them having her phone number from just an app was so fishy, she wanted to drop the call, but it picked up by itself, she let out a frustrated sigh, putting her phone up to her ear regardless, "Hello?" she spoke into the phone, the sound of her voice was both tired and annoyed, she didn't try to hide it, she didn't want to. She just wanted to be left alone, although hearing the stranger's voice somehow made her heart flutter.

"Hello? It's me, Unknown." The voice on the phone introduced himself, she couldn't help the thought that crossed her mind, he sounded cute, he sounded so cute... She immediately scolded herself, why was she thinking that about some fishy stranger she just met through an app just as fishy as he himself was?

She let out a shaky breath, "S-Sorry... You've got the wrong number..." she lied, trying to calm herself down, even if he wasn't going to fall for her lie, this was going to be fine, they'd talk, she'd decline and that'd be the end of it, right...? There was no doubt in her mind about that, this was no big deal, just a little event that popped up to entertain her during this boring day.

"That can't be right. The app collects your phone number when you log on! Ah... It's... Necessary for some of the functions within the app, please don't think it's weird or anything." The girl could practically feel her heart drop and her blood run cold, this kind of creepy stranger with a cute voice had her phone number from an app that she could not recall downloading and that she couldn't delete, why her? Why was this happening to her? "You remember the characters I showed you? The AIs? They're all a part of an organization called R.F.A! They host fundraising parties, your role in this game is to organize a party with them, you need to gather guests to make the party a success, but, while you do that, you can also form relationships with the members, choose one to date and such..." the voice on the phone explained, remaining as cheery as ever, she supposed that was the creepiest part of it.

"So... It's like the otome game trend right now with the E-Boyfriends and such... Err... Y-Yeah... I think I'll pass... Sorry... Not my thing..." Her feeling of unease grew by the second, the guy sounded cute, but there was something unnerving about the fact that she was contacted through this app she never downloaded AND the fact that he collected her number through said app she never downloaded, she had too many red flags going off in her head for her to be comfortable with what was going on.

"Really...? You don't even want to give it a shot...? W-Well... Maybe... I could interest you in something else, like... Me, perhaps? If you come here you could meet me..." The tone of the voice over the phone became nervous, almost disappointed, was the person over the phone really expecting her to just agree with everything he wanted her to do despite being a stranger to her? She might've been an idiot for falling in love with his voice, but he was even dumber than her for thinking than she'd listen to a stranger.

"N-No..." She stuttered out, hesitantly, she was curious, but her suspicions grew worse as he asked her to go somewhere... This was definitely someone trying to kidnap her, no doubt, "I can't do that..."

"You... You don't want me...?" Unknown's voice had turned sad immediately, she didn't know this yet, but the person who this voice belonged to had watched her for months, fantasized about this girl and how it'd be like to see her in person... He had studied everything he could find about her online, he knew everything about her troubled life and, above all, he was determined to save her and take her to paradise where she belonged... In his head, she was already his princess, he couldn't bring himself to let her go, a sob escaped him at the thought of her leaving him like this, "S-Sad... I'm so sad," the stranger muttered, his voice cracking.

"I truly believed that I could be the angel that could make you happy and take you to paradise with me... A place with no pain or suffering... You let go of me and my hand... But I don't want to let go of you yet... I want you to be happy here with me, I can't wait to see how happy you'll be here... I am sad, I truly am, but I will find another way to pave your path to paradise."

"What the hell are you t—" just as Annmary was about to question this stranger, the call ended, she let out a frustrated sigh, dropping her phone down onto the table as a shiver ran down her spine, an uneasy feeling remaining in her gut even after the call was over, she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest, this was the end of it, right? It must've been, just an incident with a weird stranger, that's all, she could even bet that she would forget about it in a week or so. She let out a frustrated sigh grabbing her purse and phone, she didn't feel like finishing her coffee anymore, she just wanted to go home and try to relax and forget this whole incident.

This was the end of it.

**This should've been the end of it.**

  
****

* * *

**July 8th  
** **10:37 A.M**

Annmary was seated in the same cafe as yesterday, she couldn't help but smile at how nice the weather was today, especially compare to yesterday, she could peacefully look for jobs to take on in her agency. She enjoyed this place, truly, it was her sweet little corner for when she had no actual jobs to do for her law firm. Her head snapped over to her phone, her heart dropping when she saw who the caller was, her heart started beating faster as she started shaking, she was almost went into panic by this one small event, she gulped, trying to ignore said call, however said stranger left her voice mail. She opened said voice mail, lead by her curiosity rather than the side of her that was more logical.

"Annmary..." She tensed up even more, hearing the stranger call her by her name, the amount of anxiety this situation was causing her almost made her throw up, she felt awfully nauseous, the world around her spinning for a moment, had she been a sane person, she would have blocked his number, but she was both terrified and curious, since there was nothing else of interest going on in her life, "Why are you ignoring my calls? Y-You're not actually avoiding me, are you? No... You could never do such a thing... Don't leave me, please... I'll call you tomorrow when I have time... Hopefully we can talk then..."

She let out a shaky sigh, what was wrong with this stranger? Couldn't he just leave her alone since she said no? Why was he so obsessed with her? Her life was a mess and then some, she herself was a mess and then some, she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that, our of nowhere, this stranger showed up and started acting somewhat obsessive with her... Her head hung low as she took a sip out of her coffee mug, he'd leave her alone if she didn't respond and show clear disinterest, right? This would be over in a flash...  
  


* * *

**July 9th**  
**6:46 P.M**

Annmary was walking down the street, heading back from a long day at work, a prosecution wasn't going the way it should've and it had been dragged out a bit more than she wanted it to be, she was tired and didn't want to talk to anyone or do anything, she let out a frustrated groan when her phone started ringing, she couldn't help it, she was so annoyed by all of the people who suddenly needed to know her whereabouts today, she froze up, it was the same stranger that was calling her every day. Somehow, she didn't even panic, she just felt more annoyed as she opened up the voice mail.

"Hi... You're not answering..." The stranger sounded almost... Disappointed? It was weird, truly, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that this stranger kept wanting to talk to her so bad, despite how she kept ignoring him, "Too bad... There was actually a secret I really wanted to tell you... M-Maybe you're afraid of my voice? Or... Maybe you were expecting this call...? Well... I'll call you again tomorrow... Please let me hear your voice..."

She had to keep avoiding him and his calls... He had to drop it eventually, right? He couldn't keep calling her every day if she didn't answer, "Please," she quietly pleaded, she didn't know who she was pleading to, but she wanted this feeling of unease inside of her to vanish, she lived alone, in almost complete solitude, and often missed being around people, but this was one of those very rare times in her life where she wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

  
****

* * *

**July 10th**  
**1:20 P.M**

The bags under Annmary's eyes had somehow grown even darker, she clutched her head with her hands, slowly shaking her head, she couldn't focus on her work or sleep, the stranger had left her extremely paranoid, she questioned her safety... Maybe she should be getting away from her work and house and hiding away in an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere where no one could find her... Well, in all honesty, that actually sounded more appealing than what she had going on in her life right now. At least if she was in the middle of nowhere she'd feel less threatened than she did now.

Her phone started ringing, snapping her out of her thoughts, though she had expected the call, it still creeped her out for the same reasons she had thought over way too many times. He didn't actually know anything about her, right? He was just a stranger, just a random creep... She tried to convince herself of that for the third day in a row, but it was difficult. There was no way a random creep would just target her, was this an attack against the law firm she worked at? It could be, you never know what kind of people could come after you if they want favors from you... Surely, that had to be the most likely answer, by the time she had collected her thoughts, her phone wasn't ringing anymore, only leaving a single voice message, she opened it and her heart sank hearing the very first words.

"It's no use avoiding me now, everything is set," the voice of the stranger rang in her ears again, "I'm coming to get you. Wait for me tomorrow at the cafe you're always in. Come with me... Please?" the tone of the stranger's voice was kind, despite the rather threatening words that sent Annmary into panic again, he knew where she was? How could he know that? Sure, she went there often, but it wasn't like anyone from her law firm had spotted her there, she couldn't figure out what exactly was going on here and she didn't know what to think of this whole situation... She left her payment with a tip and excused herself home as quickly as possible, feeling nauseous from the anxiety stirring inside her once again.

What was she suppose to do? A part of her wanted to see who this stranger was, so, despite her better judgement and the red flags going off, she decided to meet up with him, she wanted to ask him what this was all about in person, besides, it was a public place, there was no way he'd be able to pull anything on her. She felt secure enough to take a risk any sane person would absolutely not. She almost felt crazy for it, but she was determined to do it regardless. It wasn't like she had much to lose even if the stranger turned out to really be some weirdo anyway.

This was going to be fine.  
  


* * *

**July 11th  
**11:55 A.M  
  
Annmary tapped her finger on the table, her head resting against the palm of her other hand, she hadn't slept well last night either, but at least she made herself look presentable today, she had a big day, right? Talking to her obsessive stalker and all, okay, well, she was sure he wasn't like an obsessive stalker, since if he was he probably would've taken her away already, she felt more anxious than when she kept thinking back to his voicemails every night, it felt weird, meeting someone no normal person would ever agree on meeting, anyone in their right mind would call her a fool, much like she considered herself one. A quiet, but way too familiar voice calling out to her made her snap out of her thoughts and look up, once she did, she froze. She was stunned by the person in her.

Before her stood a man about her height with mint green eyes, his hair was white, most likely bleached, with pink tips, he was dressed quite nice too, the blue rose pinned to the lapel of his magenta coat caught her attention, it was interesting. He definitely didn't fit the image of 'creepy stalker' she had of him in her head, she blinked, watching him set down a cup of tea in front of her with a kind, almost nervous smile on his face, "I really missed you..." he told her, "I'm so glad you came here and waited for me... I kept thinking about how I made you wait so long, it was a horrid reality for me..." his expression turned to sympathy as he looked into her eyes, "Poor thing... Why don't we leave this place together? Live in paradise... You won't have to worry about anything from now on, you'll be happy there... **We'll** be happy there."

Hearing his words made her feel uneasy and comforted at the same time, almost as if he understood her... She felt like Christine when she saw the Phantom, entranced... There was something drawing her to him, she almost subconsciously drank the tea as she listened to him talk, only when it was too late did it hit her that he could have put something in there... That wasn't right, he wouldn't do that, would he? She doubted it, but it still made her nervous, her heart sank when she realized that she had started feeling drowsy. So he did throw something into there, something to knock her out, "W-What did you do to the drink?" she muttered, her speech becoming slurred.

"Hold my hand, aren't you tired of spending every day in misery, working a job that only reminds you of where you went wrong in your life? Let's start over... Just the two of us... And play an... Interesting... Game of our own... What do you say?" He continued, disregarding the question that was thrown his way by the brunette, "Though... I don't think I can let go of you after seeing you in person... I thought of something that could let you stay with me forever... You'll be my assistant, I'll be taking you even if you say no, so, come with me to paradise, my princess..." 

She tried to protest against Unknown's words and actions, but she couldn't, her eyes kept falling shut, despite how she desperately tried to keep them wide open and keep herself just as wide awake as before, but she couldn't, ultimately succumbing to sleep, the last thoughts on her mind were about how he truly had drugged her, how she was an idiot for not thinking about that, and most of all, what was going to happen to her next?  
  
**Would she even wake up, or was this the end of her?** She didn't know which option sounded more appealing to her.


End file.
